How Spacey Is He?
by Between The Clouds
Summary: During one of the Azu gang's last lunches together, Osaka announces her shocking secret- she used to have a boyfriend! Except she can't seem to remember his name... What's she supposed to do NOW?


**How Spacey Is He?**

All six girls were eating lunch on the roof. In one week, they would be graduating, so they were enjoying one of their last lunchtimes together. Osaka wasn't her usual self, though. Instead, she was silent and distant. Her concerned friends stared at her, worriedly.

"Ah have to tell y'all something. A long time ago, Ah had a boyfriend once." Osaka suddenly blurted out, much to the amazement of her companions.

"You're kidding! What's his name?" Tomo demanded, jumping in her face.

A blank look crossed the Osakan's face (along with blank white eyes). "His… name?" she asked, dazed. "Ah don't remember." A few seconds later she added, "Ah'm pretty sure he was nice, though."

The group sweatdropped, while Osaka stood there looking like a baka. Yomi turned to face the dense girl. "You don't remember his name? Maybe if we help you remember things about him, eventually his name will come to you. What did he look like?"

"He was, uh, blonde. An' he ain't from around here, as Ah recall."

Competitive Kagura snapped he fingers excitedly. "I got it! His family's from Germany!"

Everyone's eyes trailed to Chiyo-chan as she grinned and waved her arm in the air. "Um, could he be American?"

Sakaki, who had been mute up until now, shyly spoke to the others. "It's possible that he's British, or Eigo."

"Hai, that's it!" The spacey brunette waddled over to Chiyo and whacked her over the head. "Right, Chiyo-chan! Mah old boyfriend's family was American." A light flash went through Osaka's head. "Oh yeah, his roots could be traced back to Salem, and his family name is associated with, um, hunters of some kind."

Yomi pushed her glasses up. "Hunter… you mean a poacher?" The girl looked disgusted. Osaka shook her head.

"Of course!" Tomo jumped up, laughing. "You bakas, Osaka means 'bounty hunters'! The family hunts criminals and fugitives!" she announced, flourishing her arms in front of her annoyed best friend, Yomi.

`Ayumu Kasuga (better known as "Osaka") clapped her hands. "Hai! Ah remember now, they hunted people called," she pointed to Chiyo's teeth, "vampire hunters, Ah think he said." The others had never seen Osaka so alert before, which was a pleasant surprise. "When Ah first met him, he was practicing with his grandpa, an' Ah asked what he was doing. With amazing spirit, he announced that one day he was gonna be an elite vampire hunter soon enough. Then, Ah asked him if he hunted "hanyous" as well, but he just looked at me funny an' said he didn't waste time hunting demons. Ah wonder what he meant by that?"

Chiyo tilted her head to one side, smiling her kawaii smile. "Miss Osaka, I think you confused the word 'half demon' with 'half vampire'. Hanyou is the word for 'half demon'."

Her friend appeared puzzled. "Ain't demons an' vampires the same thing?" Chiyo looked away, sighing.

In the background, Tomo and Kagura were playing a game of rock, paper, scissors. After Tomo's rock beat the scissors, she hooted with victory and pushed Kagura into a surprised Sakaki. "Whoo! I'm the winner! I'm the WINNER!"

Osaka whipped her head around at Tomo's voice. "Winner?" she asked, with those blank white eyes again. Then she lit up. "So that's his name! Y'all, mah old boyfriend's name is Winner-kun!"

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** For those of you who don't get who the boyfriend is, it's Winner-kun from Karin- Chibi Vampire. This isn't really a crossover, which is why it isn't classified as such. In the story, I said that he was from Salem because I guessed that maybe vampires and witches originated from the same place? I don't think that anybody said exactly where he came from within America. Correct me if I'm wrong! Oh yeah, this is my second fanfiction (I lost my first one a while ago), so feel free to be as honest as you need to be! Sorry if you don't get it. It would help if you've watched/read both Azumanga and Karin. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Yup, I don't own the rights to Azumanga or Karin! I bet you never seen THAT coming!


End file.
